


Eighth Wonder

by mylongestoof



Series: Things Dr. Bright is not allowed to do at The Magnus Institute [2]
Category: SCP Foundation, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: A little bit of a comedy, As in Clef is here he’s funny and he will burn my house down, F/M, Fuck the NotThem all my homies hate the NotThem, M/M, Sasha James Lives, Sasha/Tim is really small but it’s going to happen, That’s right there are TWO ace characters, Timothy Stoker Deserves The World, they also have eye motifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylongestoof/pseuds/mylongestoof
Summary: Sasha gives a statement about what they should do. Jon decides to heed her warning.Meanwhile, there is a record being made, and a file being kept in the Foundation. Some real juicy stuff.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Series: Things Dr. Bright is not allowed to do at The Magnus Institute [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Eighth Wonder

_ ARCHIVIST: Statement of… _

_ SASHA: Sasha James, regarding my thoughts about well...a lot of stuff. _

_ ARCHIVIST: Statement begins. _

_ SASHA: It’s been a while, Jon. Since Bright, since Prentiss. I mean, we still haven’t found anything. Tim has completely given up, and...I mean, I still want to keep looking, but...what if he’s just dead, Jon? What if- _

_ ARCHIVIST (overlapping): No, Sasha, he isn’t. Dr. Bright clearly implied that he wasn’t, and we just have to find a way to-to get him back. _

_ SASHA: We don’t even know anything about this Foundation, Jon. We’ve listened to the tape numerous times, and we still can’t contact anyone or get any information about the amulet. The best we have to go off of is Bright himself, and Jon, you won’t let us put the amulet back on Martin. _

_ ARCHIVIST: Because he’ll run away and we’ll lose any chance of saving him. _

_ SASHA: But what if he doesn’t? What if he helps us find him? Or find answers? Jon, we have to try. For Martin. _

_ [There is a long pause.] _

_ ARCHIVIST: Fine. For Martin. _

_ [Tape clicks off.] _

_ [Tape clicks on.] _

_ [There is a faint beeping sound. They are in a hospital.] _

_ TIM: For the record, I want to state that I think this is a bad idea. _

_ ARCHIVIST: Well, I agree, but Sasha thinks we should do this, so… _

_ TIM: Yeah...so...Do you have it, Sasha? _

_ SASHA: Yeah, I’ve got it right here. Shall I put it on? _

_ ARCHIVIST:...Yeah, go ahead. Tim and I will be here, battle ready. Me with my...cane, and Tim with his… _

_ TIM: Handsome good looks? I don’t know, I brought my wallet, I could bribe him to stay. _

_ SASHA: You know, I somehow think that your money won’t work, Tim. [She laughs.] Well, here goes nothing. _

_ BRIGHT:...Took you long enough. _

_ ARCHIVIST: Listen, we can go about this two ways. You can either work with us, or we can take that amulet off again. Which one would you prefer? _

_ BRIGHT: Honestly, I’m a bit bored, so I’ll work with you for now. I’m curious to find out where this leads. _

_ TIM: So know this then. We will not hesitate to kill you. Seriously. Jon might not be upset that you-you fucking  _ killed  _ Martin, but he was my friend! And the moment, and I mean the absolute fucking milosecond, that you show even a sign of dipping out or betraying us, I’ll rip that amulet right off. _

_ SASHA:...Tim- _

_ TIM: No, don’t. I don’t want to hear your excuses right now, because whether or not you believe Martin can be brought back doesn’t change the fact that this asshole caused this in the first place! _

_ ARCHIVIST: Then it’s settled.  _

_ BRIGHT (chipper): Excellent! _

_ [Tape clicks off] _

* * *

**Item Number:** SCP-963-3

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-963-3 is to be kept inside a lock box within site-[REDACTED]. It is not to be touched for any reason whatsoever without express permission from 05-[REDACTED]. Any attempts to do so will be met with lethal force. When being tested, A D-Level subject will be chosen by 05-[REDACTED].

SCP-963-3 is to be hung by a chain from the subject’s neck. 963-3 is not allowed to be concealed on the body. Any attempt to do so will be met with lethal force.

If the current D-Level subject exceeds a thirty day life span or test run, they are to be executed and a new subject is chosen to wear 963-3 or it will be put back in containment.

**Description:** Much like SCP-963-1, SCP-963-3 is an ornate amulet approximately 16.5 centimeters in circumference made from rose gold, with fifteen (15) [REDACTED]k cut diamonds surrounding three sapphires each 2 centimeters in circumference. It was discovered in the personal effects of [REDACTED], who claimed that 963-3 was controlling her son. Our Agent quickly retrieved the object. 

Martin Blackwood, much like Dr. Bright, has his consciousness stored in 963-3. Martin Blackwood works at [REDACTED], and has lived alone for most of his life. ~~We are still unsure as to how he did it.~~ On [REDACTED], 05-[REDACTED] sent SCP-963-1 to his place of work to remove his consciousness from his body. So far, 963-1 has not been returned.  _ (Note: The 05 don’t seem particularly concerned with Bright’s absence. Personally, I don’t care if he’s gone. Never liked him, and you know what kind of trouble he gets in. I don’t want a repeat of...everything with Clef.) _

Interview with Martin Blackwood follows.

* * *

Interview Log [REDACTED], Date: [REDACTED]

_ [REDACTED]:  _ State your name.

_ SCP-963-3:  _ Uh, Martin. Martin Blackwood. You know, this is highly irregular. I would...I would very much like to get back to my body and-and head on home, and put this all behind me.

_ [REDACTED]:  _ Unlikely. Do you know how the amulet was created? Do you know where it came from?

_ SCP-963-3:  _ Yes, this was my mother’s. I don’t know how it was created, and I don’t know why I’m here so if you could please just-

_ [REDACTED]: _ Do you remember your father, Martin?

_ SCP-963-3:  _ Barely! I don’t remember much about him, because he left when I was eight!

_ [REDACTED]: _ Calm down. What can you tell us about [REDACTED]?

_ SCP-963-3:  _ I’m...not sure I understand the question. There isn’t much to tell, it’s a normal...well, not normal, but it’s just a job.

_ [REDACTED]: _ Right. Well, any last comments?

_ SCP-963-3:  _ Yes, I’d like to go home-

(SCP-963-3 is removed from the subject.)

* * *

  
After conducting many investigations, we have determined that Martin Blackwood had no prior knowledge of his connection to SCP-963-3. We have also determined that the creation of SCP-963-3 happened during [REDACTED], when Martin was a young child. It is possible that, based on our interview with [REDACTED] Blackwood, that she was the one who SCP-963-3 was meant for. Somehow, Martin intercepted that. More investigations will proceed.  _ (Note: if anyone could tell me why the 05 is up my ass about this case, I’d be happy to know. Also, can someone tell Clef to stay away from this one? I doubt 963-3 has the guts to do anything, but Clef does and I’m not exactly looking forward to being put down.) _

_ (Note: Haha, fuck you, redacted. I do what I want. - Clef) _

**Author's Note:**

> Sup. I’m back at it again. Couldn’t find a SCP that fit what I wanted to do so I just...made one? I feel weird about it but whatever.  
> Good news is: Martin has the POTENTIAL to return for real, now. The Foundation isn’t going to let him, but...he could...it’s quite possible...  
> Also title of the fic is from Eighth Wonder by Lemon Demon because that’s a catchy song and I listened to it on repeat while writing part of this.


End file.
